<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Liqueur by hiraeth331</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709220">Liqueur</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331'>hiraeth331</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, R-18, 白王前輩, 空洞騎士</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:47:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709220</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraeth331/pseuds/hiraeth331</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>我的文章沒有張貼在AO3以外的任何地方<br/>不得以任何形式轉載、修改、傳輸、再製、散布、顯示、出版或是傳播，未經許可就是盜文<br/>盜文者全家得武肺死光。<br/>這句話特別針對盜竊眾多作者文章開網站營利並阻擋台灣IP的純種支那賤畜，他人切勿對號入座。<br/>//現代AU//<br/>方便主義設定，保留角色的纖細蟲體外骨骼，人內構造</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>The Pale King (Hollow Knight)/The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Liqueur</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>小騎士→小騎士<br/>
大黃蜂→Hornet<br/>
純粹容器→Pure Vessel<br/>
蒼白之王→Wyrm</p><p>白王沃姆大概是昆蟲學教授(? 之類的<br/>
前輩是菸酒生<br/>
只是想看前輩喊Daddy<br/>
他們都會說話</p><p>※※※</p><p>「所以，你們確定不去嗎？」</p><p>今天Hornet的小紅裙是些許高腰的洛可可風格，難得在以往打扮簡約的她身上看到一些蕾絲、花朵等柔美元素，整個人都顯得朝氣起來。<br/>
Hornet的手藝極巧，這件大概也是她親手一針一線、細心織繡的傑作之一。</p><p>他們今天準備去淚水之城購物，小騎士已經在沙發上等待了，Hornet再次詢問客廳裡剩下的兩個人，她的兄長，還有Wyrm。<br/>
她習慣稱呼那個男人為Wyrm，而不是父親，這對雙方而言可能都更自在一些。</p><p>Hollow搖了搖頭，他連拒絕都是寡淡的。從以前他就是這樣的人，如果Hornet沒記錯的話。記憶中大哥從以前就一直隻身在外，他們鮮少碰面。<br/>
只是在準備研究所的那段時間，大哥遭逢事故失去了右臂，為了就近照顧，他們勸說Hollow回來，這個大男生好像才莫可奈何地首肯。</p><p>原本以為兄長和Wyrm是不是曾經有過心結，這個孤獨在外的遊子才不肯返家。但Hollow回來也有數年時間，Hornet也不曾見過家裡兩個成年男性起過爭執、或有氣氛不協調的情況。</p><p>既然相安無事，她也就不過問，除了溝通常出現你來無往的情況外，基本上整個家庭狀況良好。雖然自己和赫拉同住，但鹿角蟲車站很方便，兩邊都是Hornet能夠安心的家。</p><p>Wyrm又多拿了一點零用錢遞給小騎士，顯然是不準備出發了。Hornet插著腰，難得出太陽的好日子，這兩個大人是該出去透透氣，不過個人意志是強迫不來的，這個小姑娘偏頭問道：「那，需要幫你們買什麼嗎？」</p><p>兩個孩子拿大人的錢出去吃喝玩樂，總得做點什麼，聞言他的兄長頓了頓，轉身進去書房又匆匆走了出來，將一張清單及費用交給小騎士，大概又是原文書單吧，淚水之城的骨董商那裏總是有不少好東西。<br/>
小騎士謹慎地將大哥交付的物品塞進隨身包裡。</p><p>「那你呢？」她問站在沙發後方，安靜地看著一切彷彿事不關己的男人。<br/>
「嗯……」這個教授沉吟了會。巧克力，他說，「酒心巧克力。」</p><p>這是個有點意外的答案，對Hornet並不奇怪。Wyrm嗜甜，他們全家都熱愛糖分，一塊八吋蛋糕四個人可以合著分食吃的乾乾淨淨。</p><p>「我想配咖啡。」男人說。</p><p>你們快點出門吧，要不然趕不上電影了。要是會晚回家，打電話回來，我和Hollow會去接你們。<br/>
出門前，大哥慣例走過來摸了摸她們的頭當作是招呼，視情況是＂路上小心＂、＂我出門了＂、也有＂我回來了＂的意思。<br/>
這是Hollow回家後唯一主動為他們做的自發性行為，也許這是不擅長言語的他表現關愛的一種方式。</p><p>注意車輛。臨走前，一家之主叮囑道。目送Hornet牽著小騎士的手出了家門，Wyrm回到書房繼續整理他的研究資料，下屆研討會攸關系上研究經費的撥款，雖然時間還早，能先做一點是一點。</p><p>絕好陽光的冬日午後氣氛寧靜，好長一段時間室內只充斥著紙張書頁翻動的聲音，及鋼筆在紙上書寫的沙沙作響。<br/>
也不曉得過了多久，兩下輕輕的叩門聲將他從專注中釋放出來，他注意到自己累了，注意到自己太過忘我，以至於有種恍若隔世的虛無感。</p><p>知道門外是誰，這座房子裡除了他唯一掉一人：「請進。」盡可能將聲調溫文和善。<br/>
得到應允，金屬的門把手在視線中被下壓，單手托著茶碟的Hollow側身進了書房，與此同時間他的鼻尖也嗅到一股濃郁的咖啡香。</p><p>沒有多餘的話語，就如同平時的Hollow一樣，端著杯子的左手很穩。他並不擔心眼前人的任何一舉一動，Hollow獨立自主，果敢堅強，做什麼事都不需任何人操心。但也就是這樣，做父母的反而會心疼這樣的孩子，儘管他什麼也不說。</p><p>年輕男子將咖啡遞到他面前。謝謝，Wyrm伸出手欲取的瞬間，那盛裝黑色液體的白杯卻忽地往旁邊閃躲了一下。<br/>
意料之外的發展，這位父親著實愣了記，那點詫異很快就被抹去，他停了會，口吻及表情還是溫和的。</p><p>「你要說，Hollow。」那不像是在說教，也不是嚴厲的譴責，像一種循循善誘，完全的包容。「你不開口說，別人不會明白的。」</p><p>高佻的青年將杯子放到一旁，他傾身，單手壓在辦公椅的扶手上，一句話兩個字貼在了椅中人的唇邊。他說得很小聲，用下抑的字音祈使。</p><p>「吻我。」</p><p>Hollow丹寧窄款的褲頭被解開，逐漸昂揚的性器被握在男人手裡，那隻帶著筆繭的手富有技巧地撫弄他所有會感到快樂的每個細節。每當粗糙的部分劃過相對敏感脆弱的表面時，他都不自主地發顫，呻吟被咬在牙關裡，他偏頭與男人纏吻，唯有隱忍不了的鼻哼軟綿地輕吹。</p><p>光只有吻絕對是不夠的，「你喜歡這裡，對嗎，Hollow？」<br/>
潤黏的水聲和捎上熱度的吐息混在一塊，他用指緣輕劃過淌著透明黏液的馬眼，腿上的青年立刻發出不成聲的低鳴，他撩開棉質的深色上衣，引導Wyrm去碰觸自己發硬的乳尖，吻沿著對方的耳廓，感受到壓在臀部底下逐漸發脹頂著自己的熱度。</p><p>彈性欠佳的丹寧長褲被褪下，Hollow調整著姿勢，男人的手還在腰側扶著，深怕他跌落似的，他不能又用單手握著Wyrm的，又能一邊穩定自己的平衡。Hollow能做的，就是將額頭靠在對方的肩窩中，然後扶著燙手的肉柱，一點一點坐下去。</p><p>最開始都是不順利的，儘管又不是第一次了，畢竟那邊不是用來吞納的地方。兩人都滲出了汗，手心也潮潮的，碩大的部分擠進去一部分之後就有些難以前行，Hollow是有點受不住了，可能是不耐煩了、也可能是被情慾折磨的。</p><p>Wyrm並不貿然出手，儘管那種折磨是雙倍的，「Hollow…？」嘗試呼喚，咫尺抬眸的一對烏黑眼瞳中泛著水光，這個孩子倔強、不肯輕易求助他是明白的。<br/>
男人吻了吻他纖細的脖頸，蜻蜓點水的吻從喉結連綿到鎖骨，張口輕啃挺立的肉粒，成對的另一邊也沒有忘記照顧，稍微輕扯就換來極為動情的低喘。</p><p>就在Hollow被那些小動作分散了注意力的瞬間，按著細腰恥骨的手一個使力，抵在兩人之間的距離終於成為負數，Hollow那一聲差點衝出了緊咬的唇齒，突如其來過於激烈的快感，使他蜷曲成一團窩在了男人腿上。</p><p>Wyrm摟著他，感受顫意在對方的纖細四肢及全身如電流般遊走。作為男人，他是希望聽到被強忍嚥下的呻吟的，但他只是撫摸著蜷曲的背脊，等待懷裡的呼吸逐漸平緩，才開始緩慢地抽送起來。</p><p>從強忍的歡聲到短促的鼻息，Hollow的肢體開始變得柔軟，眼神也是，他不再像是緊張的刺蝟，順應著從底下頂到深處的律動，左手撐在男人的肩膀上，在浪潮上隨情慾顛簸。</p><p>「Daddy……」</p><p>Hollow帶著輕啞的男中音讓情慾染上了些許魅色，按在臀上的大手很明白他想要的、渴求的都是什麼，他配合那樣的節奏，用纖細的雙腿撐起，再被重重按下，時而打磨般畫著圈，從嫩肉裡刮帶出的體液將兩人的交合處打成濕漉一片。一時間這個靜謐的書房內只有肉體碰撞帶著節奏的聲響、接吻時換氣的粗喘，混雜不堪入耳的水聲侵犯著耳膜。</p><p>他不想要吻了，此刻就只想要感受粗大的肉柱撐滿體內的感覺，青年低嗚著，上身拉出緊繃的線條如天鵝般優美。</p><p>幾個失守溢出的母音顯示防線基本不再，從最初的兩個、三個，等他被Wyrm放倒在深色實木桌面上時，近乎已成了狂亂的嗚咽。</p><p>男人托起他的長腿架在肩上，雙手緊緊扣牢了過於纖細的腰身，退也到底，進也到底，硬物毫不客氣地搗弄泄殖腔，瞄準裏頭略為突起的腺體反覆輾壓。Wyrm甚至不介意他抓皺了自己放在桌上那些整理了一下午的白紙黑字。那些他耗費一整個午後、用鋼筆及墨水流暢地繕寫在白紙上優美的文字、圖表，在原始本能下不再有意義。</p><p>「嗚、Daddy……」</p><p>Hollow，男人的聲音輕喚，感受到包覆自己的嫩肉又更夾緊了些，掌心裡的腰身被托起，還是對方自己主動配合抬起的？都不重要了，眼前的Hollow幾近全裸，深色衣擺高高地被堆在了下顎處，昂揚的男性象徵彎起弧度隨著進出晃蕩，在兩人的小腹間拍打。</p><p>Daddy……Daddy……</p><p>尾音帶著哭腔的低喚在Wyrm俯身扣緊他僅存的左手掌心時再也沒了顧忌，Hollow夾在他腰上的長腿彷彿在催促貪求更激烈的性事。</p><p>如果這孩子的右臂還在的話……男人不禁這麼想，或許他就會牢牢抓住自己抵在桌面的那隻手，然而空空如也的右肩處只是隨著他的深挺虛無地前後晃動，此景不得不讓內心油然疼惜之情。</p><p>他是愧對他了，是對這孩子內疚了，他有多想愛他，不單只是作為一名父親。</p><p>「Hollow，我愛你。」</p><p>泛著生理淚水幾乎不能言語的大男生顫抖著，發出氣若游絲的呻吟，Wyrm壓低身子幾乎和他貼在了一起，最後幾次略顯粗暴的抽送，在窄窒的甬道深處釋放時，夾在兩人之間的部分也同時洩濕了一片。</p><p>「我也愛你…」</p><p>釋放完的腦袋一片空白，「我也愛你…Daddy。」他說著，帶點恍惚神色脫口而出的彷若囈語</p><p>冬日的斜陽西下，即將燃盡的赤色餘暉鋪在了交疊的身軀之上。青年此刻不知為何突然憶起了，方才日光在窗外，籠罩於男人身後那個情景，那光芒既蒼白又莫名帶著涼意，遠不及兩人交纏的吻揣著溫度。</p><p>Hornet和小騎士在晚飯前回到家時，發現在沙發上閱讀平板的兄長不同於出門前，換了一身象牙白的套頭毛衣。<br/>
又看了看擱在茶几上那壺消失了有一半的咖啡，心想他是不是又閱讀到忘我把飲料潑在自己身上了。</p><p>經常是這樣的，大哥在認真模式時確實是優雅洗鍊又知性的，但人總有需要休息的時候，關機中的Hollow相較之下就有些放空……或者說迷糊？<br/>
閱讀到忘我，杯沒就口一時不察將茶飲潑到臉上或衣服上也不是什麼罕見的事。</p><p>「我們回來了。」</p><p>聞言，沙發上的青年起身，過來摸了摸兩人的頭。</p><p>Hornet注意到眼前的大哥，他散發出來的感覺似乎比自己上午出門前更閒適了一點，他放鬆了許多，常年沒有變化的五官表情也更加柔和。大概是身為女性特有的直覺吧？這種小事她也不很在意就是了。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>